Moon Glow
by writingmylovesong
Summary: A new love story set in the twilight universe. When the beautiful human, Sage, moves to a small town the last thing she expects is falling in love with a vampire. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I guess you could say this was romantic. A true Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love. Maybe it was Romantic? But then on the other hand, is death romantic? If you would have told me that I could love someone so much that I was willing to die for them, I wouldn't have believed you. Until now. Until I met Caleb. I shut my eyes tight and imagined him. His perfect face, his perfect voice, and his cool touch, that sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Maybe he could come in and save me or would that put him in danger as well?

My hunters eyes were dark with hunger as he stared at me. I tried to get swept away in a daydream of Caleb again, but it wasn't working. This was it. I was done. My hunter took slow perfect steps toward me and I shut my eyes. This would be painful and just like Romeo and Juliet, this wouldn't have a happy ending.


	2. Beautiful Distractions

**A/n: HEY READERS! I'm going to be honest this story starts off very boring but the more you read, the more your love it! Trust me!**

Beautiful Distractions

"Smile." Mom ordered through her clenched teeth. "At least pretend your happy." She added when I didn't obey. Happy? Was there anyway I could be happy right now? She made me move across the country to some small town I still didn't know the name of.

"Trina Green!" A tall blonde woman screeched from across the tiny restaurant. She skipped over to where my mom and I were sitting and slid in the booth, next to my mom.

"Sky," My mom sighed. "Its been too long." Sky had been my moms best friend when she had lived here as a teenager. I had to listen to all the stories on the way here.

"Indeed." Sky nodded and her eyes moved toward me. "Oh my." She gasped. "This must be Sage." She smiled brightly. "Oh wow your even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Thanks." I mumbled fixing my eyes on the ground. I never knew when people called me beautiful, if they were just saying it or if they meant it. My thick dark chocolate, almost black curls spilled down to my lower back with dark bangs hanging across my forward.

"Those eyes." Sky commented leaning in closer to get a look at my bright green eyes. "Just like your fathers." My mom stiffened at the mention of my father. My mom had gotten pregnant at the end of her high school career and my father had bailed on her. He just disappeared and nobody ever saw him again.

"Yes well," My mom recovered but Sky still seemed oblivious to her mistake. "Ready to catch me up on the town gossip?" Mom giggled. I tuned them out as they talked about the people they once knew when they were young.

I scanned my eyes across the simple restaurant there was only three other people in here beside my mom, Sky and I, all sitting at the bar. My eyes glided toward the window a cloudy grey day outside and my mom told me it was usually like that. That sun was the last thing I'd see here.

"What about the Bridgton family?" Suddenly my moms voice whispered low catching my attention.

"You mean Haylee and Maya?" Sky whispered back.

"Yes, the super models." I could hear my mom rolling her eyes. "They still here?" She asked tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

"Nope." Sky smirked. "but they have younger brothers here now." The way she said this made it seem like she didn't believe it. Suddenly Sky's eyes flickered toward me. "I actually think they are Sage's age."

"Really?" My mom grimaced. "I don't want Sage involved with that family at all." My mom shook her head. What exactly was so wrong with this family? Why did nobody here like them?

"Trina?" A short women with red hair lowered her sunglasses staring at my mom. I had been so engrossed in my moms conversation I hadn't even heard her come in and she startled me a bit.

"Mary?" The red head nodded. "Wow you look great!" My mom exclaimed.

"Come, sit with us!" Sky patted the space on the booth next to her. Mary slid in and her eyes focused on me.

"Is this Sage?" She asked.

"The last time you saw her she was in here." My mom placed her hand on her stomach laughing.

"Well your beautiful." Mary smiled, her eyes filled with understanding. "That isn't very surprising though, what with both your parents being so beautiful."

"Thanks." I forced a smiled. I was sick of being reminded what I looked like. The constant reminder that I had the same eyes as the man who tore my moms heart apart.

Mary, Sky, and my mom chatted and gossiped for what seemed like forever. I had not been paying much attention. I had been counting the colorful dots painted on the walls. There wasn't many but just enough for me to entertain myself.

"That's them!" Sky suddenly whispered harshly, hitting her hand on her table and using the other hand to point toward the window. My moms eyes darted quickly toward where Sky's fingers were pointed and her jaw dropped slightly. My eyes followed where my moms gaze was locked on the window and my jaw dropped too.

Two perfect boys were standing across the street. One had messy brown curls pilled perfectly on his head and his eyes were a strange gold bronze color. His skin was pale, not normal pale but ghostly pale. His face reminded me of something I'd seen out of a magazine. Even though he looked just like a supermodel, he was nothing in comparison to the boy next to him.

The others face was flawless and I felt like I had to get up and move closer to find something wrong with it. His shaggy blonde hair rested perfectly, not like a skate rat shaggy but perfect. His eyes and skin matched the boys next to him exactly but they looked nothing alike.

"Figures," My mom sighed pulling me out of my thoughts. "Their beautiful just like Haylee and Maya." The Bridgton family. The family that my mom seemed to resent. They were outcasts. I didn't understand how something so beautiful could be so left out. That wasn't the way it was in movies.

"They are beautiful." Sky agreed, "Just like your daughter." Her eyes smiled at me. "She really is beautiful." Was it possible to say that I was sick of being called beautiful.

................................................................

"Darn it!" I yelled when my foot slammed right through a cardboard box. I was beginning to get sick of all the boxes piled up in my room.

"Honey I told you to unpack." My mom giggled slightly when she saw me struggling to get the box off my foot. She shook her head "You never do anything I tell you."

"I'll unpack when I get home from my first day of school!" I smiled with extremely fake enthusiasm.

"Just get in the car." My mom rolled her eyes. I obeyed her order and got in the passenger seat of her white car as she drove me to my new school. When we arrived, I was shocked. The school was too small to even be a school.

"You have to be kidding me?!" I exclaimed as I stared at the tiny school in front of me. I knew this was a small town but was the school suppose to be this small? It was nothing compared to the school in my old town.

"I know its small." My mom shrugged. "Here is your schedule and a map. I already got them from the office yesterday. Have fun!" My mom smiled placing the papers in my hands.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically jumping out of her car. I had never felt so self conscious is my life. Suddenly my pants felt too tight, my hair felt too long, too curly. All eyes were on me. Nobody was being very subtle about it either, they were staring. I pretended not to notice but it was hard.

"Ignore them." A sudden bubbly voice appeared next to me. "I'm Carrie." Her blonde hair bounced as she put her hand out for me to shake.

"Sage." I took her hand smiling.

"What grade?" Carrie asked keeping a perfect smile on her face.

"Junior." Her smiled became wider.

"Me too!" She squealed "Here let me see your schedule." She reached forward and took it out of my hand and stared at it in silence.

That's when I saw them. The Bridgeton boys. The blonde and the brunette were hard to miss, beside the fact that they were the only ones not looking at me. They looked like airbrushed models rather than high school students.

"Who are they?" I asked Carrie, she followed my gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd ask about them." Her voice sounded envious and I couldn't understand why. "Those are the Bridgetons, they don't talk to anybody and nobody talks to them, Everyone thinks they are cursed or something." She rolled her eyes again.

"But there so," I struggled to find the right work.

"Beautiful." Carrie finished for me.

"Yes, how could something so beautiful be cursed?" I asked suddenly the blondes eyes flickered toward mine and I looked away sharply. Carrie giggled.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"That ones Elliot." She pointed toward the one with the curls but I never took my eyes off the Blonde.

"Who is the other one?" I asked. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Caleb." Carries eyes moved toward him and she looked at him longingly. "Hes so hot." She sighed. Hot? That didn't even begin to describe it.

"Well we should get to class." Carrie said pulling her eyes off of Caleb. She started to walk off.

"Wait, my Schedule?" I called after her.

"Sorry." She laughed walking back toward me. "There's nothing like a hot boy to distract me." She handed me my schedule. "Your first class is right there." She pointed me in the right way and walked off again. I followed her directions but as I started to walk, I slipped and fell to the ground. My map and schedule flew out of my hand and I reached forward to grab them but a perfect ghostly white hand beat me to it, and just from his perfect hand, I knew exactly who it was.

"Nice Fall." Caleb's perfect voice rang through the air. My breath caught in my throat as I heard him speak. Carrie had told me they didn't talk to anyone.

"Thanks." I sighed taking my papers from his hand "I mean for picking these up." I waved the papers. "Not for the 'nice fall' comment." I rambled on.

"I'm Caleb." He smiled showing off his perfect teeth.

"I'm, uh," I had suddenly forgot my own name as I stared at Caleb's face.

"Sage?" He finished for me.

"How did you know that?" I asked. I had only told Carrie my name.

"Its on your schedule." His perfect finger reached out and pointed to the place where my name was printed on the paper.

"Right." I sighed as he chuckled. I had only talked to him for a minute and he probably already thought I was crazy.

"I think I've made you late for class." Calebs perfect voice spoke. I noticed that there was no one else there.

"It's okay, I can just say I got lost." I shrugged.

"Or you can tell the truth, and say you tripped." He raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Ha Ha." I laughed Sarcastically. He smiled at me one last time and walked off I stared at him as he walked away. There really was nothing like a beautiful distraction.


	3. Thank You

Thank You

"How was your first day of school?" My mom asked as I climbed into her car.

"Okay." I didn't speak to Caleb for the rest of the day but Carrie had been very friendly. Carrie wouldn't leave my side all day except for classes.

"That's good." My mom sighed she focused on her driving. I thought about asking her about the Bridgtons but I didn't know if that was a touchy subject for her. Or if she even knew anything but it was worth a shot.

"What do you know about the Bridgtons?" I asked, I did find it slightly weird that I was so engrossed with this family I hadn't known. My mom simply shook her head keeping her eyes on the road. "Mom?" I pressed.

"Haylee and Maya were in my grade." My mom spoke quietly. "Every single guy loved them. Maya had beautiful long blonde hair and she was stick thin not to mention tall." She rolled her eyes. "But Haylee was the one I couldn't stand. She had short strawberry curls that would look ridiculous on anyone but her."

"Why couldn't you stand Haylee?" I wanted to know as much as I could about this strange family.

"She was always flirting with your father." Her voice cracked on the word father. "So I'm assuming you saw their brothers today?" My mom asked curiously. I smiled to my self and forgot how to speak just picturing Calebs face.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled as she pulled up to the house. I noticed a huge black car sitting in front of the house with a perfect red bow on top.

"Is that for me?" I asked kind of hoping it wasn't. I didn't want to drive that thing around.

"Yes. Do you like it?" My moms eyes were full of excitement and even though I normally would have told her the truth, I couldn't.

"I love it." I lied hoping my tone wouldn't give away my lie.

"I'm glad." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "This is one it for the car and the other is for the house." She threw the keys to me softly.

` "You didn't have to get me car." I knew that money was something my mom didn't have enough of and getting me a car was pointless and a waste of money.

"I wanted too." she smiled even wider.

"Thanks." I hadn't seen my mom this happy in a long time. Her eyes were light and full of happiness. Her face was bright and full of life. "Really mom," I smiled honestly to her. "Thank you."

…………..

"Lets go out tonight." Carrie stated Friday at lunch. The whole week had pasted in a flash. Not once had I spoken to Caleb. All I could do was admire his perfect face from a far.

"Where?" I couldn't Imagine a Friday night out in this town.

"Theres this town not too far away and we can both drive there separately."

"Why not together?" I asked. Carrie didn't speak she just shrugged. She did that a lot, avoiding my questions.

"Oh my gosh!" Carrie suddenly stood up. "I forgot I have to go to my chemistry class and finish the lab." She grabbed her backpack and placed it on her back.

"Well, I'll come with you." I suggested standing up.

"No its okay. Stay." and with that Carrie was gone. I sat back down at the lunch table alone. I looked for Caleb out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting at his usual table with his brother. They both sat in silence just staring off into the distance. Caleb looked directly at me and I turned away quickly look down at my hands. Now I was embarrassed. He had been doing that all week, he had know exactly when too catch me staring at him.

"Mind If I sit here." A musical voice filled my ears and I shot my head up way too quickly. How had he gotten here so fast. Wasn't he just across the room?

"Sure, Caleb." My voice came out breathy like it did last time I spoke with him.

"Never mind, I really shouldn't." He made a face like her smelt something awful and I was confused.

"Do I smell bad or something?" I asked. I didn't known what made me ask something so honestly. His face filled with shock, like I had known something I shouldn't.

"No, of course not." He responded. "The exact opposite." He mumbled under his breath. I tilted my head in confusion. "I'll just go."

"No." I protested then once I realized what I said my hand flew over my mouth. Caleb looked as if he was trying to hold back laughter. "Sorry, I-I just want-t to get t-to know you mo-more." I tired to recover, stumbling my way through the sentence nervously.

"You really shouldn't." His voice was now hard and forceful.

"Why?" I felt like he was trying to tell meI wasn't good enough. Had I come on too strong?

"If you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

"Um, Okay." I answered skeptically. "But I still don't understand."

"I'm not surprised." He answered toughly.

"Excuse me?" Was he trying to say I wasn't smart?

"Look," He leaned in close to me. "Just stay away from me." Hiseyes were pleading but they didn't match his hard voice. His golden eyes were soft and loving almost. His hand accidentally touched mine, it was so cold, that I didn't have time to process it was there before we both pulled away.

"Whatever." I glared at him as I stood up and walked away. How could he have been nice to me one second and then a jerk the next. But what was worse was that I was so worried about it. What was so special about him? It seemed like no one in the school really cared about them. So why should I? 

I turned my head slightly over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. He was back at his usual table with Elliot but this time they weren't sitting in silence, they were auguring. I so badly wanted to get closer and listen but I continued to walk not looking were I was going. Caleb looked up and stared directly into my eyes. I turned my attention forward quickly.

Maybe If I had been looking forward I could have avoided this but no. I slammed face first into a pillar. I looked around to try and see if anyone saw no one did except for one. Caleb sat at his table laughing, his face full of amusement.. I glared at him and then quickly stumbled away. I turned a corner and slid down a wall covering my face in my hands, full of embarrassment and confusion.

"Don't worry Caleb's the only one who saw." A perfect voice suddenly spoke. This one was lower then Calebs but still musical, It could only be one person. "It really wasn't that bad." Elliot said, his messy curls suddenly didn't make sense to me. Up close he looked so professional but his hair didn't match his voice or the rest of his appearance.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Caleb didn't mean to be mean to you." Elliot seemed sincere and much to wise to be a teenage boy. "I Actually think he likes you very much." Who spoke like that anymore?

"He could have fooled me." I sat up and was planning on walking away but Elliot's voice started again.

"He's just , confused." Elliot said smiling to himself as if it was a private joke.

"Well, Thank you." I said my voice oozing sarcasm. "Thank you so very much."


End file.
